Taking Chances
by elmstone
Summary: Six years after the war, will Hermione be able to accept that Draco Malfoy is a changed man? Her friends seem to accept him but is she going to take a chance?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody. This is my first time writing a fanfiction hope all of you will enjoy it

Few points: It follows JKR's story with very few changes FRED is alive, Draco Malfoy saved him which helped him to receive a full pardon from war crimes though he did had to pay a hefty fine. Lucious Malfoy was sentenced Azkaban but a fellow death eater killed him knowing his wife's betrayal to dark lord. It is set six years after the war.

Not compliant with DH Epilogue.

Disclaimer: Everything related to harry potter is owned by J K Rowling except the plot of this story.

**Chapter 1**

Hermione was sad, it was two day before Christmas, Her parents went to Australia for holidays. After the war she had successfully found them and restored their memory but the restoration spell did not wipe the memories of their time in Australia. And now they would rather spend their time with some friends there their then with their daughter. And Leaving her daughter to plan a lonely Christmas.

Hermione's POV

"I Can always spend christmas at St. Mungo (where she was a healer), maybe at the children's ward" she thought but knew she wanted to spend it around family and friends.

"well, I could always floo to burrow, it will be nice, twins will be there , I will have a wonderful time." But she knew why every year she skipped big celebrations at burrow. Though she and Ron did get together after the war but it didn't last long. It was always awkward, they were best friends and the whole couple thing did not work especially since they were not on any other adventure any more. The weasley family was aware of it and apart from a few jokes from the twins nobody treated her any differently, but she still felt awkward.

That reminded her that Harry and Ron should be here in a few hours. Three of them had made eve before Christmas eve as their unofficial Christmas dinner.

Ron and Ginny took to professional quidditch and were travelling most of the time. And Harry, well what a shock it was to all of them when he decided on becoming dragon keeper as his career everybody thought he would end up as an Auror or he and ron will play together. But he did not want any more time either chasing dark wizards or paparazzi….but still wanted something adventure. He and Ginny were still together and he was after a long time he was truly happy and carefree.

She heard a noise in the living room, "must be Ron and Ginny' as she went to her living room excitedly.

As she entered she saw Ginny standing near the fireplace dusting some soot off her robes and just then Ron flooed in.

"Hi guys" said Hermione

"Heyyy" said both of them as they hugged her.

"oh its soo great to see both of you. I heard you guys won the friendly match against Puddlemore, Congratulations" Hermione beamed.

" I still cant believe you did not come to match Hermione, you should have seen my save it was great, too bad it was a friendly we totally crushed them" said Ron

"On this I agree with my brother you should have come. But (seeing Hermione opening her mouth to reason) we know you had to go to your parents to say bye before they left so you are forgiven. " at which Hermione smiled.

All three of them then started chatting with each other. Though all of them had chosen different career

A small growl came from Ron's tummy indicating his hunger.

"RON! We ate just an hour ago how could you be hungry again?" asked Ginny, to which Ron sheepishly replied " you know my appetite grows in holidays, and we just traveled"

Before Ginny could reply Hermione said "Oh it okay as Harry should be here any minute, . He also said something about bringing a guest. Do you guys know anything about it I could not say no to him, but he would not say who" at which she noticed Ron's ear were red and Ginny was well she was trying to hide something. "Ginny! Ron! you both know this guest?" "Nope!" "Nuh!" came the quick answer raising her suspicion more.

Just then the fire in the fire place turned green and Harry came out straightening his glasses and robes and after him another tall figure came out. Hermione first did not recognise who it was but then she noticed the platinum blonde hair.

"MALFOY!" was her last thought before she was engulfed in a hug by harry.

* * *

><p>Hope you all like it. Please review so that i know if i should write any further :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter guys enjoy! :) Thank you TPLOTKE my lone reviewer :)**

**Disclaimer : Characters and everything you can recognise belongs to JKR story is mine.**

* * *

><p><span>Harry's POV<span>

Harry saw recognition hitting Hermione her eyes widened in disbelief he quickly hugged her and then took her to the kitchen blocking her view.

"Hermione, please listen, I know you must be angry I bought him but please listen."

"HARRY! You bought hi….That as your guest. Ugh have you forgotten who is he, he is a Malfoy, ex death eater. "

"But you testified for him, we both know he has changed. And that he works with me."

Yes she knew that she herself had objected to Malfoy's Azkaban sentencing after he did save Fred and did not recognise Harry when Bellatrix caught them. But that did not mean she had forgiven the ferret for calling her a Mudblood during school. And though she was aware he was working with Harry and that he and Harry were on some sort of truce, she did not knew that now they were friends.

"Look Harry he might not be the Pure Evil we thought he was but that does not mean he is welcome in my home. And how could you invite him at our dinner, since when are you guys so 'Buddy-Buddy', have you gone crazy? ITS Malfoy!"

Just then Ron walked in to the kitchen saying "well 'ITS MALFOY", Ginny and I can hear you all the way out there, do you mind keeping it down?"

"So its not just Harry, but you too, great! were you guys planning to tell me that now along with we three there is another best friend you guys have acquired? I am sure even Ginny knows about him!". At this statement both boys looked at each other confirming her suspicion that she was the only one who did not know.

"Ahem" came a voice from the door, it was Draco. Harry and Ron looked apologetic and Hermione looked angry.

"Granger…I thought Harry must have told you about my arrival, but I guess I was wrong. But please don't ruin your holiday on my account. I am anyways not in mood for celebration. I understand this is a special dinner for you guys. I will be on my way back to the manor." "Ron, Harry I guess I will see you later" saying this Malfoy turned to leave even before harry could say something to him he said "Its okay!" and he left.

Hermione was standing there in shock, "he did not insult me or called me names" thought Hermione. She felt more calm now that he had left. Harry and Ron did not say anything for few minutes then Harry broke the silence,

" Hermione I did not mean to hurt you, I know I should have told you, but you did not object to me working with him so I thought…. I am sorry."

"Harry, its okay I did not want to create a scene either but its Malfoy, I don't think I will ever accept him"

Another growl from Ron's Stomach earned a smile from three best friends, just then Ginny came "Umm guys, Draco just left so I guess its just four of us, Lets eat?"

.

.

.

Later in the night after Harry and Ron left, Ginny and Hermione were cleaning her apartment, as she decided to stay over at Hermione's flat.

"Did you know Draco's Mom died last month?"

Hermione looked at Ginny with shock, Malfoy was very close to his mom after his father was killed because of his mother, he came to the order trying to protect his mother. It was then the first time he let his guard down, first time she saw fear in his eyes, fear for his mother's safety. Order had provided them with a safe house in America, she was one of those who knew Malfoy's whereabouts . He came out of hiding after a year when order was sure that every death eater had landed in the prison.

"when did this happen?, it was not there in prophet. " asked Hermione

"he did not want many to know. She killed herself. She thought till she is alive Draco cannot live in peace he will always be worried for her, her safety. So she killed herself" said Ginny.

"that is terrible." Said Hermione, she felt guilty for the evening, she should have not reacted like that. She started thinking was that the reason why Harry invited him? Malfoy mentioned something about not being in holiday mood. She could feel the guilt creeping, ofcourse Harry brought him here, he knew the pain of losing one's parents. And she created such fuss over him, why could not she be more forgiving and kind like Harry.

"Hermione, what are you thinking? Are you alright? you look pale."

"Oh ginny! I feel so guilty about my outburst you guys were just trying to help him, and I … I am no better than what he was in school. I hurt him, told him that he was unacceptable."

"Mione, we told Harry to tell you, but he had already convinced Draco to come. And he thought you would be angry but eventually you will understand. But really it is not your fault, you reacted as any normal person would. Now don't worry. Go and sleep we have to go to Diagon Alley in the morning I have to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Also, Mum invited you for dinner tomorrow, don't even think about making an excuse, we know you avoid us, but we love you" said Ginny hugging Hermione.

Hermione knew she wanted to go. She missed the crazy fun she had with Weasley's.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Another Chapter! I m still not sure if anybody is reading this story but since i have written a couple of more chapters i will try to finish this story :)

There were no reviewers but thank you to LosingTrack for adding the story to her favourites, it not just makes me happy but also encourages to update.

Disclaimer : Everything except the story belongs to JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Ginny and Hermione were getting ready to leave for the dinner. Ginny was wearing a nude color dress, and Hermione was wearing a dark green color dress. Both of them collected their Coats and apparated to burrow. While walking towards the house Hermione felt more excited than awkward, she had not met everybody from a long time, especially on the whole family together, and she missed Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Although Ginny had told her that Malfoy was also invited she decided she would not let his presence affect her jolly mood.

"I understand Harry accepting Malfoy, but Ron why could not he be on her side and tell Harry to stay clear. Is there more to the Malfoy story than I know?" thought Hermione and made a mental note to ask Ginny afterwards as they had just reached the burrow. The moment she entered Burrow she was enveloped in big hugs, from all Weasleys, Molly was already fretting over how she had lost weight, and how she never visits. At that she was a little red in face, she knew it was a mistake on her part, a mistake she realized she did not want to repeat. All of them were settling down when they heard another knock at the door.

"It must be Alyssa" said Ron, as he walked towards door letting his Girlfriend of 8 month in. After everybody had greeted her they sat down for dinner. Molly had as always prepared a delicious dinner, and everybody took second helping. After finishing their dinner and helping Molly cleanup everybody settled on chatting, gossiping, Playing Chess(Ron). She noticed how Malfoy was in conversation with Bill and Charlie about curses. He looked at ease, he knew all of them as he was working with Harry and Charlie in Romania, They will soon be shifting back to Britain as a new Dragon reserve was currently being setup here. Harry even bought a flat to live. It pleased Molly to no end that Charlie would be living somewhere near. She also noticed Alyssa laughing at something twins had said.

Alyssa was a reporter with Daily Prophet's sport section. And that is how she and Ron met; she followed quidditch players around the world to cover all the news. Hermione knew Ron fell for her easy going nature. Though she had have paparazzi following her and Ron on their dates, it never bothered her. Infact nothing ever bothered her, though she belonged to a rather rich pure blood family in USA, she moved to Britain to establish herself outside her comfort zone. She was exact opposite of Ron who would take everything to heart.

The first time he told her about his relationship, he was very embarrassed, but he relaxed when she told him how she was happy that he found someone, her exact words "Oh Ron, She is perfect for you, it was actually me and Harry who suggested Ginny to tell Alyssa to ask you out. We knew you would not do it yourself."

That memory still made her smile at the simplicity of her relationship with her two best friends. Nothing could ever come between them.

"Hermione" Harry broke her train of thought.

"Hmm?" She looked at Harry still a little lost.

"The way you are looking….Staring at Ron and Alyssa with that smile, I think I should alert them that you are having less than noble thoughts" joked Harry.

"HARRY POTTER, if you were not one of my best friends in the world I would have hexed for even saying something so perverted. I am just happy that Ron finally found someone who completes him."

"Yeah! Well even he thinks that…..scratch that all of us think that. Actually Ron wanted to talk to both of about something so we were wondering if you are free on day after tomorrow for lunch at our flat."

"What is it about?" asked Hermione at which Harry just shrugged before been called by Charlie.

Hermione took a second look at atmosphere around her, Charlie and Ron were playing Chess. Harry was sitting enjoying the game between two brothers. It was then she noticed Alyssa was now talking to Malfoy. Her eyes looked in suspicion, Alyssa might know Malfoy and it was in her nature to get comfortable with everyone, but Malfoy the way he was talking to her. He was relaxed…..almost carefree, until he looked in her direction and noticed her looking at him.

Alyssa turned to look at what Draco was staring at, when she noticed Hermione looking at them.

"Mione!" Alyssa broke the staring contest between former nemesis. "Why are you standing there all alone? Come over, Draco and I were just chatting about life with dragons and you know how interesting they are" She continued as Hermione moved nearer to them. "Seriously I almost faint every time a bludger nears past Ron, if he was working with Dragon, I am sure I would have had a few hundred Heart Attacks already. I don't know how Ginny Keeps up."

Hermione noticed that Malfoy was no more in the relaxed state his guard was up. She decided to ignore it and started talking to the Alyssa "Ginny has seen Harry in much more dangerous situations she is use to it. And I don't know about you fainting, I read your article about Ron's awesome save in their Match against Puddlemore." Said Hermione teasing the girl who was now laughing.

"Oh well, Quidditch is fun, and that save was awesome….. and just like that my boyfriend is again been awesome by winning another chess game." Beamed Alyssa and moving towards Ron's Side leaving Hermione and Draco in uncomfortable silence. She looked at him, he was looking at everywhere except at her. She decided to broke the silence

"I am sorry about your mother."

He looked at her, she could see he stiffed at the mention but still replied "Hmm. I knew it was coming she was in depressed state even when she was in America. She did not like that we could not go out and socialize more, she kept saying that it was her fault that father was dead. It was the guilt that killed her" He did not know why was he telling her all this? But the mere mention of his Mother filled him with emotions.

She admired Narcissa Malfoy for loving her child so much that she took such a big risk on her life of lying to voldemort, a lie which saved the whole wizarding world. Hermione understood the reason why Malfoy kept his guard up. Right now she could see so many emotions swirling in his eyes. She was surprise to know he had all this emotions she always thought of him as a cold, heartless git. Just then she had the strangest of urge to touch him and check if his skin was actually cold, liked she imagined, but bit her lip when she realized how she would look of she suddenly tried to touch him. She decided it was about time that she moved away from his company. She politely excused herself and moved outside to get some fresh air.

She was sitting in the grass looking at moonlit sky, and that is how Ginny found Hermione.

"Pray tell…..Why would you leave all of us and sit here alone? I know you are not interested in Chess but you can at least stay in the house then in the blasted cold out here." said the redhead.

"Ginny I have question" Hermione said.

"Umm okay! But I m surprised you have a question, you usually have all the answer" Laughed Ginny.

Hermione rolled eyes and asked "I noticed that Malfoy and Alyssa get along really well. Does it have anything to do with him and Alyssa both living the same country before moving back here?"

"Oh yeah , Malfoy was working with The Magic Times in US along with Alyssa. And once he heard that she was doing sports section for prophet he introduced her to Ron and Me, And the rest is History" Ginny answered. "But why do you ask Miss Granger?"

"Oh I asked because I was wondering, since when Ron became so accepting that he would actually end up as Malfoy's friend" Hermione said.

"you know he is not that bad." stated Ginny looking at Hermione.

"ofcourse not. But Ron knows how to hold a grudge." Hermione replied.

"I am not talking about my brother. I am talking about Draco, he has changed, and he is continuously trying to get accepted for things that matter." Ginny said softly.

Ginny started to get up to go inside "And Mione, here its not Ron who is holding the grudge. Its about time we see each other as equals otherwise the war did not end. Now let's get inside before mum comes here"

Hermione nodded in response and went inside with Ginny lost in the thoughts about what the red head just said.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! If you are reading this and like it then Please Review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4. I want to thank **hockey1** and **anna0728** for encouraging reviews!

Disclaimer : HP and everything related still belongs to JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Just as she entered Ron and Harry quickly whisked her away from the chatter into a corner.

Before she could protest Ron started talking

"Where were you? I need to tell you guys something, me and harry were looking all over for you"

"first of all it is Harry and I" Corrected Hermione ignoring the oddly synchronized roll of eyes from her two best friend. "second you did a lousy job at looking for me cause I was in the garden talking to Ginny"

Ron pretended he did not hear her and continued, "I think am going to propose Alyssa"

Harry and Hermione were both stunned. But it was Harry who broke the silence "you think? Aren't you supposed to be sure about these things? Not that I am complaining, but mate you got to figure if you want to or don't want to!"

"Harry is right. And don't you think it is a little early? I mean you guys have been dating only for 8 months" said Hermione.

"I know it is a little early but she is perfect. And I wanted to do it now so that we can have the wedding before the next game season starts. And I am sure I want to do it, I bought the ring." replied Ron while his ears turned trademark Red.

Harry and Hermione knew that Ron wanted to do it. Harry gave him a hug and a pat on the back, while Hermione gave him a tearful hug "Oh Ron! I am so happy for you!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other both thinking the same things "Women! One Moment she is wondering if it was too soon and other she was crying out of happiness!"

"So when are you planning to do it?" Harry asked

"I was earlier thinking on new year. But now I can't wait I will probably do it tomorrow especially since Ginny knows" On seeing confused expression on their faces he continued "she saw the ring, earlier in the evening when she came to call me, and I want to propose before Alyssa has any idea, I don't think I will be able to do it if she knew" he finished.

Hermione noticed he rubbed the back of neck sheepishly, she understood how nervous he was, after all it was a big step. She fell back into her own thoughts, so Ron would get married; she knew Alyssa would accept, Hermione had seen her love for Ron. What would it mean to three of them? She also knew Harry and Ginny would follow soon, but how soon. Will their friendship be affected by the these events.

Harry noticed Hermione lost in her thought, just then Ron left to find Ginny to beg her not to share the information with anyone. Harry took the opportunity to break Mione's train of thoughts

"You are okay right? I mean Ron and Alyssa" he said looking at her concerned.

"Huh? Yeah….Yeah I am okay why wouldn't I be?" just then she caught the actual meaning of his words

"Oh Harry! I am not upset about Ron and Alyssa, God I am so happy for him. Our ickle ronnikins is so grown up" she said, earning a laugh from Harry.

"though I don't know what it means for us. I mean I have known Ginny almost for as long as I have known you guys and I saw you too happening. But now you are away most of the time and now Ron is settling down, I am just worried he won't have time for me, for us." She sighed.

Harry knew what she meant, even though all of them had made other friends after moving in different careers but it was still three of them. They made sure to visit, write as often as they could, tried to spend all their free time with each other. He also knew that Hermione felt most unsecured because she was alone. She had her fair share of admirers but she wanted someone more, somebody who was at par with her intelligence. Who could understand her love for knowledge.

"Mione, we will always be together, three of us, we have gone through so much together that we will never be complete without each other. You know even now when I want to know something I always think of you, it is same with Ron, And we know it is same with you, I am sure when you need something you think of us." Harry smiled as he finished.

He then gave her a hug, which convinced her that nothing would change…Ever!

"Oi what are you hugging about, and why without me?" Ron reappeared looking scandalized.

"well….. me and Hermione…Hermione and I (he corrected at her glare) were just discussing how much we miss each other"

"so shouldn't I be included considering you guys must miss me as well" Ron said approaching Harry and Hermione with open hands.

"Well actually Ron Harry and I miss each other more that we miss you" teased Hermione.

Looking at his hurt express she just laughed telling him she was just kidding and including him in a group hug.

It was the high point of the Christmas for all three of them before their rejoined the festivities.

* * *

><p>Chapter four ends! Hope you enjoyed reading this story. Please Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A big thank you to everyone who is reading the story, some of you have added it to alerts or as your favorite :D I can't describe how good it feels when I receive emails about it. It encourages me to write. Though I still wish that you guys would write some reviews as I have not finished writing the story and reviews would really help me to structure the yet to be written chapters better.

Now here is the next installment, Once again HP belong to JKR, even if I wish otherwise ;)

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Hermione woke up on Christmas morning feeling excited like a child about the presents that were waiting for her. She had stayed over at burrow , as Mrs weasley had forbidden her to go back to flat to spend a lonely Christmas. She said "My dear it is the time to be spent with family, and you are a part of our family. I have been through two wars and realize that there is nothing more important than your loved ones."

She got up and looked at Ginny who was still sleeping. She silently got up and decided to quickly go to her flat to get ready and change her clothes, also to bring her presents here to open with everybody.

She changed into her dress as she had slept in clothes borrowed from Ginny and moved downstairs. It was around six o'clock in the morning and she believed nobody must be up yet and was surprised when she saw Malfoy entering into house. She suspected that he must have gone for a run as he was wearing running shoes. Just as she looked up from his shoes she noticed that he had seen her. She remembered what Ginny had said last night and thought of trying to be nice.

(Hermione is **Bold** and Draco is _italic and their respective thoughts in brackets_)

**Good Morning and Merry Christmas.(okay that was little too cheerful)**

_morning and Merry Christmas(is she trying to be nice?)_

**You are up early I thought no one would be up yet.**

_Yeah! We get up early at reserve so it's a habit. You going somewhere?(why did I ask her that?)_

**I was going to my flat to change my clothes and also to get my presents here so I can open them with everybody. (could this conversation be any more awkward)**

_But your presents are already here, Harry and I got them last night. I am sorry if you have any problem with me going into your apartment but Mrs Weasley asked us to and I could not say no to her. _

**Oh! No Its okay, actually thank you. Its me who should be sorry about my behavior that day, I was just shocked , I never thought it would be you**_, _**I overreacted. **

"_Its alright granger really, I told Harry that he should go ahead without me but he is after all saint potter" Said Malfoy with a smile on his remark on Harry. "he said he had already informed you, but I should have known better, I should have known my past behavior can not be so easily forgiven" he noticed that Hermione was going to say something, so he quickly continued "Please let me finish, Granger, I want to apologize for my behavior in school, you don't have to forgive me though. I have truly realized that my behavior was so influenced by pureblood prejudice that even when I grew up I could not see the logical side of the argument. You were the most talented witch of our year, actually I won't be surprised if you are one of the most talented witch Hogwarts has ever produce, the sacrifices three of you made at such young age…..People like me were fools to think that you were beneath us, on the contrary if it were not you I would not have become the person I am. After the war I realized that this pure blood rubbish will get me nowhere, even when mother and I were in hiding I could draw inspiration from the three of you, when you guys could stand up to voldemort to make this a better world, why could I not live a reformed life. I am and will always be grateful to you for unknowingly giving me the hope that I could be someone much more than what I was and once again I am really sorry, I wish I could go back change it now but it's not possible. Still I do hope that one day you will forgive me"_

To say Hermione was shocked would have been an understatement, she thought they would make some small talk, but here was Malfoy looking genuinely apologetic. Should she forgive him? Like Harry and Ron had, but they had also accepted him as a friend. Would he expect Hermione to be his friend if she accepts the apology? Is she ready to forgive him and let go of his past behavior?

She realize that he probably was waiting for her to say something, she tried but realize that no sound came out of her mouth. She cleared her throat and tried once again

"I…..I … understand that your behavior had a lot to do with your upbringing, but it is difficult for me to just let it all go, since day one I tried really hard to feel accepted, I learned all the books by heart before I stepped in Hogwarts, I was hell bent on proving that I might have been unaware about magic and Hogwarts for 11 years of my life but I could still be better than anyone out there. But the whole 'pureblood – mudblood' (she noticed him flinching on the latter word) thing, made one thing crystal clear to me, for some it would just not be enough. The word mudblood did not mean much to me, I had never heard of the term, but it was the fact that this whole blood issue will never let me be a part of the magical community completely. Also I did not belong to muggle world any more either. I was hanging in between these two worlds accepted fully by none."

He nodded and understood that it will take Hermione some time before she could forgive him, but he was glad that he got a chance to apologize. He meant every word he spoke today, and really hoped that she soon will forgive him.

Hermione decided it was time to leave, she quickly flooed to her apartment got ready, and went back. By the time she was back everybody was up, after eating a hearty breakfast, chatting, lounging, and everybody decided to play quidditch, which she decided not to participate but watch.

Once again her thoughts were focused on a certain blonde, he was playing with everybody and he looked happy, he was smiling, a genuine smile she had only seen him sneer or smirk, never smile. She thought it must be very sad for him to never have a reason to smile, she remembered her days in Hogwarts, although they would always end up in trouble, they had enough reasons to smile. But now come to think about it, he never seemed happy, sure he used be pleased about getting them into trouble but never happy.

Her chain of thought was broken by Fleur who came outside with steaming mugs of butterbeer for everyone. Just then Andromeda arrived with Teddy who was now six years old. He was visiting France with his grandma and his arrival filled everybody with joy. Teddy was best friend with Bill and Fluer's daughter Victoire and loved coming to burrow. Especially on Christmas when he would receive presents from everyone. Harry always grabbed the opportunity on Teddy's bday and Christmas to spoil him silly, which Andromeda never approved of, but secretly felt happy that Teddy would never be alone.

Hermione noticed that Andromeda went to Malfoy and remembered that she and Narcissa were sisters. She could see tears in both their eyes and averted her gaze to give them a private moment. Hermione knew that Draco Malfoy had become an enigma for her, a question she did not have an answer for, Has he really changed that much? The way he acted in school was it was really him or the son his father wanted him to be. She remembered their sixth year, on more than one occasion she saw fear in his eyes. The story as told by Harry of the happenings at the astronomy tower at that fateful night had convinced three of them that he would not have killed Prof. Dumbledore, but they or at least she till very recently believed he was pure Evil. But now she could see he was troubled, she knew the supporters of Voldemort faced ridicule from the wizarding society, but Malfoys were treated as traitors by not just those but also by whatever was left of the dark lord's supporters. This was also the reason they went into hiding. But what if he was using Harry as a shield to protect himself? After all he was a slytherin; he could just be using their name to regain their lost social status. This mental argument kept her busy throughout the afternoon.

By the time it was evening Ron had proposed Alyssa, who accepted. He took her for a walk in the woods and proposed her. Their news once again increased the excitement levels at burrow, the women got into discussion about wedding, while guys decided that celebrations were in order. To escape from Molly's wrath on ruining Christmas dinner by going out to drink everybody postponed the plan for following night. After dinner that night and bidding good bye to everyone Hermione left as she had to report to hospital next morning. That night she slept peacefully while reflecting back to the two days she had spent with her family. She realized she had been silly about missing the celebration for last couple of years, this realization did not let her mind wander to Malfoy much, but she still had had the strangest urge to touch him to check if his skin was cold or not.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it. It has first unforced interaction bw Draco and Hermione, quite civil too. I am taking time in building their relationship, keeping in mind their history, I believe it is necessary.

Like it? Hate it? Please Review!


End file.
